Viral Apocalypse
by blusonia069
Summary: In the city of Atlanta, two unlikely heroes Blu and Marcus, faces with a infected virus widespread Apocalypse, the two run for their lives from the dead, the living, and the military, not knowing the dark truth that leads them into peril
1. Chapter 1

_**~Unknown Virus**_

Atlanta, a peaceful city were two cousins both lived together in an apartment in the city as they just finished college. Living their dream jobs for over a few months, Marcus had joined the Atlanta PD and Blu had gone into her art career.

Later that night, coming home from work, Marcus laid down on the couch exhausted as Blu finished working on her computer stand up to greet her tired cousin, "Oh, hey cuz how was work today."

"It was alright Blu, a little tiring, but it was all good." Marcus said as his police radio went on he turned off.

"Umm Marcus, are you sure it's a good idea to turn off your radio? What if it's something important?" Blu asked.

Marcus replies to her as he's waving off the situation, "It's fine cuz, I only have the day shift the others can handle it if it's important."

But, Blu rolled with a sigh, "Alright, if you say so cuz."

"Oh also, Blu, I might be a little late tomorrow the chief says that he needs some of us to go on late patrols keeping an eye out for any weird people." He reminded her.

"Okay, but I'm making fried chicken tomorrow with some mashed potatoes on the side for dinner, so hopefully you don't arrive too late tomorrow." Blu said.

Marcus smiled and came to hug her "Mm cuz, you're the best."

"I know Marcus, and so are you." She said as she smiled and hugged back; in the meantime, the two finished their dinner and headed off to their rooms as the night settles in, but unaware on what was yet to come.

Morning arises as the sunlight woke up Blu from the curtains, she gets up and walks into the kitchen seeing her cousin in the kitchen wearing his pants and a white muscle shirt with the smell of bacon and egg aroma filling the place. "Oh, morning Blu, I know you making breakfast is your job, but I woke a bit early today, so I thought I'd make breakfast today." Marcus said.

Blu yawned and stretched, "Aww, that's sweet of you cuz thanks, but can you put a proper shirt on while you're cooking." She bashfully giggled.

"Hey, I don't say anything when I see you cooking in the morning in those short shorts of yours." Marcus scoffed leaving Blu to blush even more.

"Point taken." Blu said. After the two finished their breakfast, Marcus finishes getting his clothes on and walks to the door.

"See you after work Blu." Marcus said.

"Kay, have a good day at work cuz and don't work too hard." Blu waved as he walked out the door and headed for work.

Hours later as morning passes, still in the apartment working on the computer, Blu grew tried and took a break as she looked out the window seeing a lot of military trucks, jeeps and many soldiers in has mark suits walking about the streets,

"What the?" she thought but then a knock at the door jumped her in a bit of startle.

She walked towards the door and opened it seeing two military soldiers holding rifles standing in front of her. "Hello, miss we're with the U.S army. We just wanted to know if anyone strange at all has encounter you." One of the soldiers said.

"What do you mean, sir? Blu asked in confusion.

"Well, did something or someone try to bite you or harm you in any way." The soldier cleared her up. "Hmm, no not at all why." Blu asked.

"No reason, we just want to be sure. Is there anyone living with you in the household at the moment."

"Well, it's just me and my cousin, but he's at work right now." Blu told the soldiers.

"What does he do, madam?" The soldier asked.

"He's a police officer." She replied.

"Okay, then he should be fine." The soldier informed the other one next to him.

But Blu was still confused of the whole point of the soldier coming around, "What do you mean by that?" Blu asked with the state of annoyance.

"It's nothing to worry about miss, you have a nice day." The soldier said as they went off.

Blu shut the door behind her, worried she rushed to the phone to call her cousin, "Hello?" Marcus answered.

"Hey Marcus, is everything okay, where you are at?" Blu asked.

"Well, things are a bit crazy here at work, the entire military has turned it into a command post, it's weird." Marcus said.

"Well cuz, I just had two military soldiers come right to our front door, and they asked me strange questions which something doesn't seem right." Blu said.

"Blu don't worry, everything will be fine just stay inside and don't cause a panic or trouble for the soldiers, I'll be home tonight, okay." Marcus instruct her.

"Okay cuz, just please don't be too late. I'm already getting worried as it is." Blu sighed.

"I promise cuz, and if there's any more trouble just call me okay, I'll be right over." Marcus said.

"I will cuz, bye." She said and hung up the phone.

Then Blu walked over to the couch as she lies down to take a nap.

A few hours later, as soundly asleep, she was wakes straight up to the sound of gun shots, "Huh what," Blu exclaimed and rushed over to the window seeing soldiers shooting a man and kept shooting, but he didn't go down; then a woman rushes to one of the soldiers tackling him down and bites the soldier.

Blu in a panic of seeing blood filling the streets backs away from the window and fell back on the ground. "Oh my god what…what the heck was that?" Blu said, terrified, quickly got up, grabbed her phone, and dialed Marcus's number. "Come on Marcus, pick up pick up pick up." Blu said impatiently.

As the final dial Marcus answers, "Hello."

"Marcus, I need you to come home right now and I mean right now." Blu exclaimed.

"Whoa cuz, calm down, what happened?" Marcus asked hearing the fear within her voice.

"Something just happened outside of our apartment, the soldiers were shooting people, but they weren't dying. Then next thing I know, I see some woman tackle down a soldier, and she starts eating him alive! Please come home Marcus, I don't want to be alone right now." Blu cried.

"Okay, I'll be right over, just keep the door and window locked, and don't let anyone in no matter." Marcus instructed her.

She nodded, "Okay Marcus, please hurry." As she hanged up the phone again, she quickly locked the door and all the windows while moved the blinds.

An hour later, as Blu sits on the couch tapping her fingers together, a loud, banging knock was heard from the front door as Blu rushed to the door being careful. "Marcus, is that you?" Blu whispered.

But an unrecognized voice cried out from the other side of the door, "Please, is someone there please help me, some crazy person just bit me."

"Oh man, I can't just leave him out there," she thought to herself and called out, "Alright hang on." she unlocked the door, let the man in, and takes him to the kitchen letting him sit down.

Blu looks at the man's wound on his neck seeing how deep the bite mark. "Oh my gosh, just…just keep pressure on the wound." Blu said to the man as she went to the cabinet to grab the first aid kit. Rush back to him, she patched up the wound. "There that should do it." Blu sighed, but noticed the man started to sweat badly.

Blu places her hand on the man heads, "Oh my goodness, sir your burning up." She rushed over again to fill up a bag of ice and places it on his head. "Hang on, I'll call an ambulance." she picked up her phone and tried to call the ambulance, but it went straight to voice mail and she tried again but nothing, "Oh, come on," she looked back at the man as he laid back in the chair looking pale and having his eyes close, she quickly rushes to him and checks his pulse and sees he is gone. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, oh god." She covered her mouth and turned away from the man.

Then, he opened his eyes, gets up slowly and walks to her from behind, but Blu turns around shocked, "What? But you had no pulse, you were just dead, how are you alive?"

Suddenly, the man rushes towards her as he tries to bite her, but holding him back she pushes him away and grabs one of the kitchen knives holding it tight in her hand. "Oh please, don't make me do this to you." She pleads, but again he rushes towards her and Blu stabs him in the chest. But he looks at her and brings her down to the ground as Blu tries to hold him back.

Closer and struggling to hold him much longer, she screams for help as the right moment Marcus comes into the apartment and pulls the man off her and throws him to the floor and pulls out his gun but the man just gets up. "Sir, stay down, I don't want to have to do this." He told the man, but he gets up and walks towards Marcus, as he had no choice, he shoots the man in the chest as he keeps moving towards him.

Marcus shoots him again and again, but the man doesn't go down until the man got real close, then he shot the man in the head as he falls to the ground dead.

He quickly puts his pistol back in its holster, turned to Blu, helps her up, and hugs her tight. "Oh, Blu I'm so glad you're okay, I heard you screaming, so I hurried up here and saw that man on you, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Marcus asked Blu.

"No, but he-he tried to bite me." Blu said still in shock.

"I'm glad he didn't. Blu, pack all that were going to need food, water, clothes, weapons anything because something is going on here cuz, something bad." Marcus said as Blu wanted to ask but she nods and starts packing up everything.

As Marcus opens the closet, he takes out his machete, crossbow, a couple of rifles and pistols and he packed them up in his duffle bag, as he turned on the TV, "Blu, you might want to come and see this." Marcus exclaimed, as Blu quickly rushed over to the living room and saw the news next to Marcus.

" _This is the emergency broadcasting news bringing you some news, the whole world has declared martial law there is an outbreak some sort of plague going on Rome has lost all control, Moscow has been set into blaze and France has contained the situation for now but the white house has been evacuated and the president is aboard air force one and is heading to the naval vessel the USS Obama, we urged all people to stay indoors or to evacuate as quickly as possible and If you come in contact with anyone who is infected do not let them bite or scratch you we believe that is how they spread their infection we will stay on the air bringing you more updates good luck and may god be with you_."

The news goes off air, as Marcus and Blu look at each other scared wondering what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Surviving the Infected**_

Marcus turned off the TV, as both them were shock to see the madness the world has become, "Oh my god, this…this thing is all over the world, it's everywhere." Marcus said.

"But how, everything that was normal from last night and this morning come to something like this spread all over the world so fast." Blu said.

"I duno cuz, but whatever this thing is it's spreading fast, so we need to get out of here and fast." Marcus exclaimed.

"But where we will go cuz, if this virus or whatever is all over the world, where will we go that's safe?" Blu asked.

"I duno, but it's a lot better than being here and getting killed by these things." Marcus said.

"True, but before we go anywhere, we need to come up with a plan on where we're gonna go." Blu suggested.

As Blu pulled out a map and set it on the table, with Marcus pointing to the map, "We'll probably try going north if we're lucky the military already set up border around the city's if we can get out and find a refugee camp or something."

"Good plan, but what about those things?" Blu appointed.

"Well, the news said how it spreads is by getting bitten or scratched by those things as long as we avoid that we should be fine." Marcus said.

"But what about fighting against them Marcus, you even saw with your own eyes that guy wouldn't die no matter how many times you shot him I saw the same thing happen with the soldiers." Blu added in of the situation.

"I know but did you notice as soon as I shot his head he died maybe that's how we kill them Blu." Marcus said calmly.

"But what if your wrong cuz." Blu said.

"Then we'll just have to find out and see," Marcus said as they quickly keep packing all the stuff and bring it down to his police car and load it all in the trunk, "Okay cuz, you ready to go?" Marcus asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be cuz." Blu agreed, got in the car and they drive off.

As they drive by the many streets, they see many buildings on fire and hear police sirens in the distance as suddenly Marcus quickly hit the brakes as in the road in front of them they see many of the people eating other people.

The undead look at the car with Marcus and Blu in there, as they stand up with bits of human meat in their mouth and some holding the guts of the people they were eating.

"Cuz, you might want to back up, now!" Blu panicky shouted at Marcus and he quickly put the car in reverse but more of the undead showed up behind their car as they were quickly surrounded as the outside of the car they pound on the windows with their bloody hands trying to break through.

Marcus quickly takes his pistol out getting ready to shoot, but bright headlights shines in front of them, blinding the two, they also hear a machine gun firing as they see the undead get shot and fall to the ground missing the car.

After the fall of the undead, Marcus and Blu steps out of the car slowly still Marcus holding his pistol up.

"Sir, Madam, are you two alright!" The soldier said.

"Yes, we are thanks to you." Marcus said.

"Good to hear, we're gather any survivors to the refugee center if you want to live I suggest you follow us there." The soldier said.

Marcus looks at Blu, exchanging faces, as he nodded, both get back in the car and they follow the soldiers.

As they followed the soldiers for a while, they come up to the Atlanta CDC and in front of the CDC were many medical tents and regular tents with people walking around.

"Whoa, looks like we might be safe here for a while." Blu said.

"Yeah, hopefully maybe, the military will get all this settled by tonight." Marcus said.

"I doubt it cuz, this virus is all over the world I don't think it'll just settle." Blu said.

"Just trying to think positive here cuz." Marcus said pat and rub her shoulder.

"Sorry Marcus." Blu sighed, as they got off the car and a soldier walks up to them.

"Hello and welcome to the refugee camp, I'm sergeant Hicks, commanding officer here. If you want food and water we're serving them at the green tent and if you want to stay in the tents let me know and I'll assign you one, if you have any more questions just come and find me I'll be happy to help." Hicks said.

"Thanks sergeant." Marcus said.

The two went off to register to get a tent once they did they moved all their stuff into their tent and they laid down on the cots provided for them.

"It isn't home, but I guess it'll work for a while." Blu said.

Marcus looked at his police uniform seeing it covered in blood, "Ew man, I better get myself changed." Marcus said to himself and started to take off his shirt, but he stopped to look at Blu as she got attention, "Umm Blu, can you-umm can you turn around really quick?" Marcus asked.

Blu blushed, "Oh, right sorry cuz." Blu stuttered as she turned around.

Marcus changes into his green shirt, blue pants with his pistol in his holster, and brown shoes then he tosses her bag to her, "Okay Blu, it's your turn to change," Marcus said, "I'll be outside if you need me." Blu smiled as he heads out of the tent.

As he's outside he sees a bus pull up in front, he quickly walks over to the bus and sees many different people get off the bus but sees some of the people had many different cuts on them. "Alright, get these people to the medical tent now!" Hicks said.

Marcus walked up to Hicks, "Um sergeant, sir. I duno if it's a good idea letting these people in."

"Why, you suggest we leave out there by themselves, hell no, I'm not leaving any innocent people to die out there and get eaten by those things, how would you feel if we left you out there, huh? Hicks questioned Marcus as he is staring at him quietly.

"That's what I though, you may be a police officer, sir, but right now the military is in charge, so you either shut up and leave us to our business, or get the hell out of our camp, your choice." Hicks said as he walks away.

Marcus walks back to the tent, he sees Blu sleeping on her cot wearing her purple shirt under her blue jacket and wearing her blue pants, Marcus smiles as he lays down on his cot as well and starts to doze off to sleep.

Moments later, Marcus wakes up to the sound of gunshot. "Huh?" Marcus said and with Blu waking up slowly as well.

"Wha-what's going on cuz?" Blu moaned.

"I don't know, stay here Blu," Marcus peeked out of the tent and back inside, "If anyone comes in here use this." Marcus hands her his pistol.

"I'll-I'll try cuz." Blu said.

Marcus quickly grabbed his rifle and stepped outside the tent as no one is around. Walking out and looking on the ground, bullet casings, blood and guns all around the floor. "What the hell." He whispered as he holds his rifle steady and searches around.

Then hears a sort of munching noise behind one of the military jeeps. "H-hello." Marcus peeps as he walks behind the jeep and sees one of the undead eating one of the soldiers.

He stares at the undead person as he eats, he points the barrel of the rifle behind the person's head and shoots him the blood splatters all over the floor as the person falls to the ground dead. "What-what the heck are one of these things doing here?" he asked himself then a thought came to him, "Blu." as he rushes back to the tent, but the sound of gunshots and screaming for help comes from his tent.

"No, Blu!" Marcus shouted and quickly rushes inside the tent seeing Blu on the ground as she holds the undead person away from her, but the person leans close and bites into Blu's shoulder as she screams in pain. "No!" Marcus shouted and wrapped his arm around the undead person's neck to hold it down but the person quickly bites down into Marcus's arm and he too shouts in pain.

Quickly, he throws the person onto the ground and stomps on his head until he crushes it hard till blood and mush come out from its head. Marcus took deep breathes and goes over to help Blu up. "Cuz, are you alright?" Marcus asked her as she trying to take deep breathes from the amount of pain she's in.

"I-I don't think so cuz," Blu said as she looks at her shoulder and back at Marcus, "I'm gonna turn into one of those things, aren't I?"

"No, you're not cuz, you won't." Marcus said as he helps her up, "I won't let you-I'm not going lose you," Marcus said as he hugged her, Blu hugs him back as she sobs quietly, "Come on we need to get back to the car we have to get out of here."

"Right behind you Marcus." Blu said.

They hurried off to where they left the car, but once they head to where it is, it was gone. "No, dammit no. Marcus exclaimed.

"What now?" Blu asked.

"We make a run for the CDC lab we should be safe in there." Marcus said and the two quickly rushed to the CDC doors, but once they got the doors, they lock down and blocked their way in. "Son of-we need to get out of here cuz." Marcus said.

"Where Marcus, these things are everywhere and your car is gone." Blu exclaimed as more undead people start to show up, Marcus and Blu hold up their guns getting ready to shoot.

"Remember cuz, aim for their heads." Marcus said, and they quickly started shooting their guns at the undead people they all fall to the ground dead with every shot until finally they saw no more.

With their guns fire smokes, the two panted, "I think that's all of them." Blu panted, until they hear a loud roar.

"Looks like not cuz." Marcus said as he and Blu hold up their guns, but they started to hear loud stomping as a tall buff undead soldier stands in front of them and roars. "Oh shit, shoot him cuz!" Marcus yelled out.

Blu and Marcus aimed a shot to his head, but he just looks at them, not even going down, and he roars louder. "Oh god," Blu yelped.

As the Marcus holds Blu's hand and hugged her, the two close their eyes for its over for them, but and the shutters open as Hicks and a few of his soldiers come out and around the two and started to shoot the big infected soldier, they open their eyes as to see Hicks, "Get inside quickly!" Hicks shouted.

Marcus and Blu ran quickly inside seeing the buff soldier not going down he walks to Hicks and his men picking one of them up, ripping him in half, and throws him on the ground as he walks to another and punches through the soldier seeing his hand coming out through his back and he walks to another one ripping off his head seeing the spinal cord still attached to the soldier's head as he throws it on the ground. "Shit, fall back fall back inside now!" Hicks shouted at his soldiers run back inside, and quickly presses a red button on the wall closing the shudders back up hearing the buff undead soldier pound the shutters.

Everyone pants even the two still hugging each other, "Thanks…thanks for saving us sergeant." Marcus said.

Hicks looks at Marcus and Blu as he and his soldiers point their guns at them. "Woah whoa, what are you doing? Blu said in shock.

"You two are bitten, that's how it starts, we've seen it. You two can't be trusted yet, until we see you turn." Hicks said as he holds gunpoint to Blu.

Marcus pushed it away from her, "Alright, just please put the guns down." Marcus said. Hicks and his men lower their guns as they grab Marcus and Blu taking them hold.

As they were sent to a white room, the two sits in the room for hours scared of turning into the undead, but they didn't show any symptoms or even a fever which worries the two, but then Hicks walks into the room.

"So, what are-what are you going to do to us sergeant?" Marcus asked.

"I'm gonna take you two down to Dr. Whites' lab, she wants to see you two." Hicks said as he takes Marcus and Blu down to Dr. Whites' lab.

"Well, hello you two." Dr. White greeted them.

"Umm hello?" Blu greeted back cautiously.

"Hi, um why did you want us here?" Marcus questioned.

"Oh, I just want to run a little blood test is all." Dr. White said as she grabbed two syringes and proceeds on poking Blu and then Marcus as she's taking out some of their blood.

A couple hours later, Dr. White comes back and looks at them.

"Well, what is it Doc." Marcus said.

"Well, I just don't know what to say, but it seems that both you and your cousin's blood are special." Dr. White told us.

"Special, special how?" Blu asked.

"Well, it seems that when the virus infects you it doesn't multiply nor kills your blood cells but your body, the virus just dies it's amazing." Dr. White said.

"So, you're saying even if we get bitten by those things we won't turn into them like everyone else has?" Marcus questioned.

"Correct, oh, and I'm going to need to run more test on you two, so I'm gonna need more of your blood I must find out more about this miracle." Dr. White said.

"Woah whoa Doc, we're not gonna be your guinea pigs." Marcus talked back to Dr. White.

As the words came, she turned her head, "Well if you refuse," she nodded at Hicks and he pointed his rifle at them, ", then I have no choice but to order the Sergeant to kill you." Dr. White said.

"Y-your crazy, your gonna kills us just like that. Just because we refuse to be your lab rats?" Blu argued.

"The price must be paid for science, dear." Dr. White said.

As Hicks is ready to shoot one of them, "You are one crazy bitch." Marcus said, suddenly he rushed to Hicks, grabbing the end of the rifle and hitting Hicks in the front of his head taking the rifle, he quickly grabs Blu arm and they run.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Dr. White, two of the civilians are escaping the lab, do not let them escape! Stop them at all cost now!" Dr. White yelled out.

Marcus and Blu quickly ran as some of the soldiers start shooting at them as they ran, they had finally made it to the entrance where they came in, the soldiers come up behind them pointing the guns at them. "Stand down now or we will open fire." The soldier said. Marcus quickly looks around thinking of a plan when he still here's the banging outside.

He grinned, "I don't think so." as he pushed the red button, he and Blu ran away from the shutter doors while they're opening the buff undead soldier sees all the other soldiers and he walks to them.

"Thug, take it down, take it down." The soldiers start shooting the Thug, but he doesn't go down and he knocks some of the soldiers back and he rips some apart.

"Now's our chance, let's go Blu." Marcus said as he grabs her arm and they quickly run as avoiding all the undead people.

Until they stop at a local gas station, they both hide inside and gasp to catch their breath. "So, so let me get this straight, we're immune to whatever this virus is?" Blu questioned while she pants.

"Yeah, according to that doctor, considering we haven't gotten a fever or turned into one of the things." Marcus said.

"True point, so what do we do now? Blu asked.

"Well, first off, we need to get out of this city now that those soldiers are looking for us. We need to find somewhere, where we can hide and be safe away from the soldiers." Marcus said.

"And those infected people?" Blu asked.

"Why cuz, we can't turn, what's the point in hiding from them?" Marcus said.

"Marcus, we may be immune to the virus, but that doesn't mean we can't die from them tearing us apart and eating us." Blu exclaims.

"Good point," he loaded his rifle, "let's get moving then, before those soldiers catch up."

"Right." Blu said as the two exit the gas station and head off to find a quick way out of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Opal**_

It had been two weeks since the outbreak, all of Atlanta laid in ruins as the dead feasted upon any of the living that were still in the city.

Down town Atlanta, near a hardware store, an infected kneels on the streets eating a person sinking his teeth into the person with every bite, as its eating within the shadows, Marcus and Blu came up behind it as Marcus stab it through it head with a machete and pulled it out of its head as it fell to the ground not moving, "Dang, another dead Blu." Marcus said as he wiped all the blood off the machete and put it back in its scabbard.

"Yeah, but when there's one, there's always more," Blu sighed, "Lets hurry and grab what we need from here and get out."

"Got it," Marcus said as they quietly entered the hardware store looking around for any weapons and any food and water, but what they searched around was only a box of shotgun shells for a shotgun which they don't have, a crossbow, a couple of large hunting knives, and power tools, "Dammit!" Marcus exclaimed as he kicked some stuff around frustrated.

"Marcus, would you please calm down." Blu said.

"Calm down, how cuz? We're low on food and water all we got left is a couple of protein bars and whatever water is left in our canteen's." Marcus argued.

Blu sighed and shook her head, "I know cuz, but we're not going to get anywhere by getting angry, you know that."

Marcus looks at Blu and sighs, "Your right Blu, I'm sorry for losing my temper, I just don't want us to starve to death or die of dehydration."

"We won't Marcus, we'll have to search for another place," Blu said as coming from the other side, "let's just keep searching around here for a bit longer, okay?"

"Alright." Marcus said as he smiled.

Searching around, he comes up on a door with a sign on it that said storage room, "Hm maybe, I'll find something useful in here," Marcus said to himself. He turned the knob but the door wouldn't open, "Oh come on, open dammit." he bangs his shoulder against the door with a loud thud.

"Marcus, stop that's a steel door, there's no way you're going to break it down." Blu said.

"Well, there must be some keys around here that opens this door." Marcus said, "See if you can find them."

Blu nodded as she and Marcus start to look around once more.

Meanwhile with Blu, came up to a door with the word "Manager" written on the front of the door, "I bet the keys must be in here." Blu thought as she opened the door slowly and once she did look, a gagged reflex came as she quickly covered her mouth.

"Blu, what's wrong." Marcus said as he rushed over to her and looked into the room, horrified of what he saw. In the room laid four people shot and dead and at the managers desk sitting on the seat sat man with the end of his rifle's barrel in his mouth blood splattered all on the wall. "Damn, looks like they couldn't take this world." Marcus said as he grabbed the rifle and unloaded the fired bullet in it, "Hmm seems to still have some bullets for it, luckily we still have some more just in case."

"Yeah, um can we just hurry and find the keys Marcus." Blu said.

"Sure." Marcus said as he searched around in the managers desk and found set of keys, "Yes, one of these must open that storage room." Marcus said. Getting out of the manager's room, suddenly, they hear screams of a little girl.

"What the? Come on, cuz." Blu said.

Marcus and Blu quickly rushed outside seeing some infected chasing a little girl, "Help me, help me someone please!" The girl cried.

"Come on we gotta help her Marcus." Blu said, Marcus nodded as they quickly went after the little girl.

The infected lead the little girl into a corner and surround her, as she sits on the ground crying, "Mommy, daddy please! Help me please! The girl cried out.

Before the infected got to her as she screams, Marcus quickly swung his machete cutting off the heads of a few infected, and with his back Blu stabbed her knives into the heads of the infected as well as killing off the infected that were around the little girl until they were none left.

They panted and gasped for air as they kill the last of the infected and they look back at the little girl still sobbing. The two kneeled to see if she's okay, "Hey, are you okay?" Blu asked the little girl.

The little girl looked up at Blu and Marcus and sniffled, "You-you saved me." And she hugged Blu for comfort.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Marcus asked.

She looked up at Marcus, "M…my name is O-Opal." Opal said.

"Opal, where are your parents?" Blu asked.

"They…they took them, they just took them out of the house and into the streets I yelled for them to leave them alone but they just dragged them and they started to eat them, and now they're gone." Opal sobs.

"Shh, it's okay Opal, it's okay." Blu clam her down as she rubs her hair, "Marcus, we should take her with us she'll never make it out here on her own."

"I agree besides it isn't right to just leave a little girl like her on her own." Marcus agrees and with the sound of screeching the distance they look around.

"We better get going soon, before more infected will be all over us." Blu said.

"Agreed, let's get back to that hardware store we can spend the night there and maybe we can get that door open as well." Marcus said, as Blu carried Opal the two head back to the hardware store.

Back to the hardware store, where they brought in all their supplies, Marcus quickly started to try to unlock the door. "What is he doing?" Opal asked Blu.

"He's trying to get the storage door open, we're hoping their might be some food and supplies in there we could need."

Opal smells her clothes and gags, "My clothes smell nasty." Opal pleaded.

Looking around in her bag, "Well, I duno what to do Opal, all of our clothes are too big to fit you." Blu said.

"Well cuz, I did see a clothes shop just around the corner, why don't you take Opal there while I work on this door still." Marcus said.

"Are ye sure Marcus? What about the infected remember we may be immune, but Opal here can get infected just like everybody else." Blu asked.

"She'll be fine, if you stick by her cuz, nothing could go wrong." Marcus said.

"If you say so Marcus, come along Opal." Blu said as they head off to the clothes store.

Once they arrive at the clothes store, Blu holds her knifes in her hands and peeks inside the store. "Hmm it's all good Opal." Blu said, as she and Opal walk into the clothes store, "Okay, go ahead and see what you like, but stay where I can see you." Blu said as Opal nods and skips off to find some new clothes. Blu kept an eye out around making sure no infected sneaks up on her and Opal.

"Oooo, look at this miss." Opal said as she holds up a black glitter skirt and a purple shirt with the picture of a kitten on it.

Blu smiled, "Oh, I like it Opal, go ahead and try it on see if they fit you."

"Okay," Opal said as she turned around starts to take off her shirt, Blu gasped as shocked at what she saw, on Opal's back was a bite mark that looked very recent, Blu started to move away from Opal a bit, but she looked at Blu worried, "Huh, is everything alright miss?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Opal." Blu said as she placed her hands on her head wondering what to do if the time came would she be able to kill an innocent little girl.

An hour later, Blu and Opal head back to the hardware with a few bags full of new clothes for her, Marcus and Opal, once they entered inside all on the ground they saw blood, bandages and Marcus's machete. "Oh no," Blu said as she dropped the bags, takes out her knife and enters the storage room where she sees bits of brains, pools of blood and lots of infected bodies. "Cuz, Marcus, where are you?" she called as she kept looking around the storage room until she saw Marcus laying on the floor next to a huge pile of food and drinking a soda while covered in blood and chunks of the infected meat on him.

"Oh h-hey cuz, what took you so long?" Marcus asked.

Blu sighed in relief and walked up to him, "You idiot, I thought you were dead. I was so worried about you."

"Hey, come on cuz, it's gonna take a lot more than a few infected to kill me, I'm a boss." Marcus said playfully.

"Oh, shut up." Blu said as she lightly tapped him on the shoulder but then sees a bandage around his arm, "Marcus, what happened to you?"

"Oh, well let's just say those bastards really bite hard especially when theirs more than one." Marcus chuckled.

"Well, you better make sure it's cleaned up cuz. That's the last thing we need is for you to get a blood infection and while you're at it maybe you might want to get yourself cleaned up as well you smell as bad as the dead themselves." Blu said.

"Hey, it ain't my fault." Marcus said as Blu helped him back to the main room where she sat him down, cleaning and tended to his wound.

Marcus looks at Opal as she looks through the bags checking out her new clothes, "So did you find anything you liked Opal." Marcus said.

"Oh yes, I found so many clothes I've always wanted." Opal said. As Opal showed Marcus the clothing as Blu looks at her with a slight smile hiding the worries that comes to her mind.

Later the night had hit, Opal was sound asleep in the sleeping bag and Marcus sat in the corner with a lantern cleaning the rifle when Blu came up to him looking worried or maybe exhausted. "Hey Blu, y-you alright, you looked worried?" Marcus asked.

Blu sighed and came to sit down next to him, "I am Marcus, Opal she's-she's been bitten."

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw a bite mark on her back, but I-I don't know how long she has before she becomes an infected." Blu said while Marcus gets up and walks to Opal and places his hand on her forehead softly.

"Hmm, if she were to be bitten cuz, she would be running a huge fever right about now, but she seems perfectly normal." Marcus turn back to Blu.

"What, but how? She should be running a fever like everyone else." Blu said shocked as coming over to Opal.

"Wait, do you think she's an immune just like us cuz?" Marcus wondered.

"It's too early to tell but as long as she isn't running a fever it should be good." Blu said.

But within the distance, the two looked back, hearing noises "What the?" Marcus said as he stood up loading his rifle.

"Cuz what-what is it?" Blu said.

"I don't know. Marcus said.

Then they started to hear a gurgle sound and it get a little louder and louder, walked up to see what is was, a small explosion happened shattering the hardware store glass sending Blu and Marcus flying back a bit and Opal wakes up shocked and scared. "Wha-what's going on!?" Opal cried out as Blu got up from the ground, rushed to her.

"It's alright, sweetie it's all okay." Blu said.

Marcus gets up slowly, "Blu, get-get Opal to the truck cuz, now!" Marcus yelled.

"What about all our supplies?" Blu said.

"I'll get it, just get Opal to the truck," Marcus said as he rushed into the storage room and Blu quickly picked up Opal and they ran outside as they arrived at the truck they start to hear an agonizing voice.

"Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee, Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee." The voice cries.

At the end of the corner, walking up to them slowly was some sort of infection that was puffed up and pulsing.

In horror and holding Opal, Blu backed away, "Oh my god what the hell." Opal turned around and looks at the mutant infection.

"Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee, Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee." The mutant cries.

"Miss, we have to help him." Opal said.

"No, no we don't know that thing is sweetie." Blu said.

The mutant cries out again, "I gotta help him miss." Opal said as she got down from Blu and ran towards the mutant.

"Opal no!" Blu shouted as Opal approached the mutant, it started to gurgle louder and louder when it explodes sending Opal flying back landing on the ground. "Opal!" Blu rushed to her and holds Opal in her arms. "Oh no, Opal. Opal, sweetie please wake up, please you can't die on me." As she starts to hold up her tears holding Opal tight in her arms.

Opal gasps for air as she opens her eyes and hugs Blu tight, "N-next time, I'll-I'll listen to you miss?" Opal panted.

Blu then carries Opal to the truck and put's her in the back seat and Marcus comes out with a couple of crates of the food and supplies. "Blu, help me get the rest of the food we need to hurry theirs a herd of those things coming." Marcus said.

"Got it, Marcus." Blu said.

Marcus and Blu quickly load all the food into the trunk of the truck. "That's the last of the food we need to leave now." Marcus said.

As another mutant cry, "Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee, Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee." And walks upcoming behind them.

Marcus stares at the mutant, "What the fuck is that?" Marcus said.

"Don't stand close to it cuz, those things exploded." Blu said.

"That must've been what caused that small explosion cuz." Marcus said.

"Yeah but maybe we should talk about this more on the road, let's go!" Blu shouted as she tugs on his arm, quickly get in the truck, and drive off fast as the mutant exploded minutes later.

A few hours later, the continue of the drive. "How's Opal cuz?" Marcus asked as he's on the wheel.

Blu looks in the back seeing opal laying down sound asleep. "She's off in dream land, cuz." Blu sighed.

"Good, now what in the hell was that thing that wasn't like the other infections we've been seeing walking around." Marcus said.

"My best guess is Marcus is that this virus or whatever it is mutates inside the host giving them these strange abilities, but also mutating them as well." Blu appointed.

"Shit, so now we gotta deal with those fricking things as if the normal infected weren't bad enough." Marcus exclaimed.

"Who knows what else that virus can do to others cuz, all we can hope is we find somewhere that's safe away from them." Blu said.

Marcus looks in the mirror seeing Opal sleeping, "Yeah and not just for us cuz, but for the little girl in our back seat. She deserves to have a normal childhood." Marcus said to Blu.

"Yeah, she's still just a child, she doesn't deserve to be running and hiding for the rest of her life. Protecting her Marcus, is our number one priority." Blu said.

"I'm with you on that Blu." Marcus said as he holds Blu's hand.

"M-mommy, d-daddy." Opal murmured in her sleep as Marcus and Blu smiles as the driving into the night continues, hoping all this will end soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Fear the living**_

It has been a couple of months since the outbreak, at every angle more infected and turned, roaming the streets of Atlanta causing trouble to escape the city, Marcus and Blu fear there are no more living people in the city.

As night started to hit, in the truck, Opal laid sound asleep in the back seat, while Marcus and Blu look at a map trying to figure a way out of the city.

"We could take this tunnel here," Blu said.

"No, it won't work, many other people would've tried to escape through there as well it's probably crawling with those things." Marcus exclaimed.

Blu sighed, "Well, there's gotta be a way cuz, if we stay in this city any longer we're as good as dead."

"You think I don't know that cuz, I know what'll happen. I don't need to hear you keep lecturing me about it!" Marcus said in frustration.

Through his anger in the truck, it grew silent as Blu grew down from the argument, but he took a deep sigh, letting out his intolerance out, Marcus apologizes to her, "Look Blu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad, it's just…I know what'll happen and I want us to get out of this city. Believe me, I've just been so worried now that instead of these infected, we got some king of mutant, and the military to worry about."

"I know cuz, and I know your trying your very best as well, let's just figure something out." Blu said as accepting his forgiveness.

Marcus sighed and smiled, "Let's find a place close by for the night." as he turned the truck back on and started to drive. They drove around for a while when Marcus pulls up to an old bar. "Hmm, seems like this place will do for the night."

They got off the truck, Marcus took his pistol out of his holster and made sure the inside was safe free of infected. Once Marcus nodded to signal Blu for safety, she carried Opal inside the bar, as being careful not to wake her up.

"I'm going to look around here, see if there is any food besides beer and wine here, Blu." Marcus said.

Blu nodded as she sets Opal down on a chair, "Alright Marcus, try not to make too much noise, don't want Opal to wake up." Marcus nodded and went into the back room to find some food.

Waiting, Blu sits down next to Opal, as she placed her head to her lap, stroke her hair and smiles as she sleeps. Then, starting to hear some footsteps walking towards the door.

"M-Marcus is that you?" Blu whispered, in fear, she laid her blue jacket on Opal's head, takes out her knife, and moves towards the door.

Bursting open the door, Blu turned around quickly as alarmed by Marcus's entrance, "Hey cuz, look what I found." Marcus said.

"Dammit Marcus, don't do that. You can't just open the door up on others like that." Blu exclaimed as she feels like she's gonna have a heart attack.

"Sorry Blu, but look at all this food I found." Marcus said holding up a large crate of food and drinks.

As he set the crate down, the both looked in it, "Oh wow, is it all even still good?" Blu said in astonishment.

"Is it should be it doesn't look like anything-" Marcus stopped as they turned around, the front door opens and two guys walk in one holding a pistol and another one holding a shotgun.

"Holy shit, looks like there are more people still alive in this gosh forsaken city" the man said.

Blu grips her knife tight in her hand and Marcus grabs hold of the handle of his pistol. "Now-now, we're not here to fight or anything." the man said.

"Then, who are you and what do you want?" Blu asked in suspicion.

"The name is Daniel and this is my friend Otis. We're just trying to find some supplies, and we'll be on our way to leave you three alone." Daniel said.

Blu and Marcus looked at each other then back at the other two, "Alright, go ahead." Marcus insisted.

As the two men walk around, Marcus and Blu walked over to take a seat, Daniel went behind the bar tender table, while Otis sat in a chair near the corner, "Oh yeah, look at we got here," as he held up a bottle of whiskey, "now this right here, is the good stuff. Do you two want some?" he asked.

"No, thank you." Blu said.

"No, I, um, I quit drinking a couple years ago." Marcus said.

"Oh, come on now, the world is pretty much fucked up, a little drink won't kill you." Daniel persuaded him.

"Hm, I guess one drink won't hurt." Marcus said.

"There you go then," Daniel said as he poured the drink into a class cup, passed it to Marcus, he poured himself and Otis a cup.

"So, what's the story with you and your little girlfriend there?" Otis said.

Blu blushes red and stuttered informed him, "I'm…I'm his cousin."

"Oh oops, sorry there miss," Otis chuckled,

"Well, if you must know pretty much, before when everything went to hell, me and my cousin were just living our everyday lives like everyone else." Marcus said.

"Huh, is that so, what did you and your cousin do for a living?" Daniel asked the two.

"I was a police officer, my cousin here was an artist." Marcus said.

"Really, not many police officers left here in this damn city, I doubt the law even managed to make a difference." Otis said.

"Yeah, but me and my cousin have been fighting to survive ever since we're even on the run from the military" Marcus said.

"What, why would you be on the run from them?" Daniel said.

"Well me, my cousin and, the little girl, Opal, we're all immune from this virus." Marcus said.

"So, you mean to tell me that if you get bit, you won't turn into those flesh-eating psychoses?" Otis said.

"Pretty much, yeah, that's why we need to get out of this city before they find us." Marcus said.

"Well, we know a way out of the city," Daniel said as he finishes his drink.

"Really?" Blu asked.

"Yep, we heard that the military have a check point on the freeway, but it isn't easy to go past them, but you three looks like you would go either way." Daniel said.

"We may have a plan to get past them, hopefully, it shouldn't be a problem." Blu said.

"Good, now to ask a favor for the both of you, do you think you'd might be willing to give us a lift out of the city as well?" Daniel said.

Marcus and Blu look at each other, "Sorry, but it's going to be a no." Marcus said.

"WHAT!" Otis yelled in anger that woke Opal up in fright.

"Calm down Otis, now come on, I thought we were friends here." Daniel said.

Marcus stood up, "Look, we don't know you very well, and frankly, I don't feel comfortable about having you and your friend near my cousin nor Opal."

"Huh, I see," Daniel said. As he puts his glass cup down and sat up, he lifts his pistol up directing gunpoint on Blu, as Opal covered herself with her jacket, "I guess we all can't agree on things, but it a man for himself."

As he clicked his gun, Marcus quickly takes his out and shoots Daniel in the head splattering blood all on the mirror and Otis draw his gun, Marcus quickly turns around and shoots Otis in the shoulder as he falls on the ground still moving a bit, he walked towards Otis.

"Your, making a big mistake," Otis says as he's holding his gun wound.

"You brought this on yourselves, you fired at us, we fire back. Its every man for himself, right." Marcus said as he finally shoots him in the head killing him.

Marcus puts his pistol back in his holster panting, he looks back at Blu and Opal to see if both are okay.

"Now that, I didn't expect that to happen." Blu said.

"Me neither," Marcus continued panting slowly as he went up to Daniel and Otis's bodies and collected their guns and any ammo, but they hear a car approach outside, "shit, get down now." Marcus said worriedly.

He and Blu kneeled as holding their weapons in their hands, while Opal kneels next to Blu, they over hear the people outside, "Look I'm telling you, I heard gunshots, what if they're in trouble." a man said.

"Well, hopefully they're not." a woman exclaimed to the man, as they both entered, "Hello, anyone here? Look we're not looking for any trouble,"

As hiding and kneeling on other side of the bar table, Marcus looks over at Daniel's and Otis's dead bodies.

"Look I swear, we can talk about this, just tell us where are." the man said.

"They drawled on us" Marcus scoffed and cocked his gun quietly.

"Marcus, what are you doing?" Blu worriedly asked.

"They tried to kill us, well, we were going to defending ourselves," Marcus said to Blu.

Marcus, Blu and Opal stayed quiet as they kept listening to the two strangers, "What are we going to tell them now? Huh, that's Daniel and Otis, they were killed by couple of bastards." the man said.

"Oh fuck no." the girl said.

The two hear them walk away, when they thought they have left, Blu and Marcus looked over the table, "I think they're-", suddenly, bullets starts to shoot through the window, as Blu got down and shielding Opal from the glasses flying.

"Shit, we need to find a way to get to the truck and fast." Marcus starts to shoot through the window shooting back at the people.

"How cuz!?" blu asked.

"Get to the exit, we'll circle around the bar and get to the truck!" Marcus shouted at Blu. She nodded as Opal hugs Blu's arm scared.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're gonna get out of this." Blue said to her, holding hands, they quickly and stealthy ran to the exit, and opened the door slowly.

Blu steps out holding her knife in her hands as Opal came after her, "Okay it's all clear, come on."

Marcus quickly comes running out and closes the door quickly. "Oh man," Marcus panted, then sighs deeply, "you two all good?" he asked.

"Yeah-yeah, I think we're good Marcus," Blu said.

Eye catching, Marcus quickly put Blu aside, covering them both, he fired his pistol at a man who was behind them as he falls to the ground groaning in pain.

"That…that was close." Blu said.

"Yeah, no kidding, let's get to the damn truck already." Marcus said as they walked slowly out from the corner of the bar when someone on the roof of a building across started to fire at them. "Dammit, come one!" Marcus exclaimed in anger.

He peeks a bit to see where the man was shooting from, and he quickly held his gun close to him, peered out, and fired at the man on the roof; as he yells in pain and falls on something. "Come on, the truck is just over there." Marcus said.

They start to hear groaning, they look behind themselves, and see the infected coming as they all crowd around the man, the one Marcus shot.

"NO, NOOOOO!" the man cried out and screamed as the infected start to bite into him tearing off his skin from his face and chest as blood filled the mouths of the infected as they devour him.

"Looks like the gunshots attracted the infected, Marcus." Blu said.

"Yeah, alright, get to the truck I'll cover you two." Marcus said. Blu picked up Opal and they both quickly ran to the truck as Marcus followed behind them.

Then, starting to hear groaning of the infected get louder, they all finally got to the truck, more shots fire as they ducked down, "Blu cover me, I need to start this thing." Marcus exclaimed, Blu took an eye snipe shot at the guy's chest. As the truck starts it up, they drive off quickly as Blu looks behind seeing the bar being invaded by the infected.

Later that same night, they all stop at an open field, where they sit around the camp fire as Blu holds Opal as she sleeps soundly, she laid back and exhaled, "This doesn't make any sense, why would people be wanting to shoot us? Don't they know the real enemy is the dead?" she asked.

"Looks like to me it doesn't matter to them cuz, like he said, its every man for himself. It's either killed or be killed." Marcus said looking at the fire.

"But, why the living cuz, it isn't right. It's the dead that we have the problem here." Blu moaned as she's tired.

"Well, that was before, the living tried to kill us cuz, I'm not saying it's right killing people, trust me, I know, but if they fire at us cuz, we have fire back because if we don't, they'll kill us without any hesitation." Marcus said.

Proven point taken, she looked at Opal again, and down at herself, "Your right, I guess now we keep fighting the dead, but now we gotta fear the living as well."

"It's the apocalypse cuz, the whole world is fucked up now," He looked up at the starry night sky, "It's our job to make sure we don't end up like that."

Blu scooted slowly towards Marcus, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Not all of it is fucked cuz, not all of it." Blu said as she closed her eyes.

Marcus looked at Blu, smiled and rubbed her head as she snoozes, and again looked up at the starry night, "Maybe Blu, just maybe."

While the fire crackled, Marcus thought of a plan on how to get him Blu and Opal out of the city, but the world swirls around in his head as what is yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Raging in out**_

In the dark night, Marcus sat near the camp fire looking at a map, while Opal and Blu stay in the truck fast asleep, "Hm, this might work," Marcus said to himself.

As he hears a light yawn behind him, he turned slowly seeing Opal rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Hey Opal, what are you doing up sweetie?" Marcus asked.

"I-I couldn't sleep, what are you looking at?" Opal asked.

"Come here, and I'll show you," Marcus invited her, as she sat next to Marcus and looked at the map he was holding, "This Opal, is a sewer map. Tomorrow we're gonna head to the center of town and we're gonna use the sewers to get out of the city." He explained

"Is that safe, I mean, what if we get lost or something happens?" Opal concern asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, this map shows every entrance, exit, and turn in the showers, with this map we won't get lost I promise." Marcus said, then Opal's eye slowly shut, she yawns, and fell asleep in laying on his lap.

The next morning, after everyone ate breakfast, and Marcus explained the plan to Blu, they all started to pack everything in their bags, "Okay cuz, explain to me? Why we have to pack everything already?" Blu in concern.

"Because in the center of the city, there's gonna be a horde of those undead meat bags, and we won't have time to pack everything when we get over there." Marcus replied as he packed all the guns in his duffle bag.

Once everything was packed they carried their packs with them inside the truck and they drove off heading to the center of the city.

They arrived at the center of the city, the truck stopped as horrified of what they saw, hundreds of infected filled the center of the streets. "Marcus, this-this isn't good at all maybe we should think of something else." Blu said.

"No there, is no other plan cuz, this is all we have left and that sewer drain hole is our last chance." Marcus said.

Looking at the horde of infected and back at Marcus, "How, there's no way we can fight all of them." Blu exclaimed.

"Who said anything about fighting them?" Marcus said as he put his seatbelt on.

Blu looked at him in shock knowing what he was planning and she quickly put Opal's seat belt on. "Alright, Opal, hang on." as she back down putting her seat belt on as well, "I hope you know what you're doing cuz" Blu said.

"So, do I," Marcus said, he quickly put the truck in gear and hit the accelerator speeding towards all the infected running them down as they hit the truck leaving spray of blood with each impact. "Hua ha woo, we're gonna make-"

"Marcus! Look out!" Blu shouted at him as he stared in shock as they approach the mutant from before that explodes.

"Shit!" Marcus said quickly hitting the brakes, but it was too late, they impacted the mutant as it exploded, the truck flipped over rolling through the streets crushing some of the infected, and finally stops as the truck was silent, but not silent for long.

Snapped out of it, Marcus shook his head, coughing as he sees everything upside down, "B-Blu, Opal are-are you two alright?" Marcus said groaning in pain.

"Y-yeah, I-I think so, Opal are you okay sweetheart?" Blu coughed.

"I'm okay, good thing I was wearing my seatbelt." Opal said.

Marcus uncoupled his seat belt and he falls face down, "Ow shit," he groaned, then looking at the windows, seeing infected around the truck,

"Dammit, god fucking dammit, now what are we going to do?" Marcus exclaimed.

Blu uncoupled her seat belt as well as she falls face down, and quickly looks out the windows seeing a sewer manhole, "Cuz, look, we can get into the sewers through over there." Blu said as she points towards the sewer manhole.

"Good idea cuz, if we can make it to there, we'll be home free." Marcus said.

"Um, question?" Opal gets herself out of her seatbelt, "How are we going to make it past all of them?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I got a plan for that, just grab all the bags and everything, and get ready to run." Marcus said.

"Wait, what are you-" but before Blu could say another word, Marcus interrupts her.

"Go now!" Marcus broke the wind shield of the truck, stepped outside, shooting the infected, and slicing and stabbing their heads with his machete, as Blu and Opal grabbed their bags and ran to the manhole.

As they got to it, two quickly tries to open it, but it was too heavy, "Come on, damn you, open, open now, come on," Blu said as she and Opal struggle to open the manhole, then they finally open the manhole a bit and again Blu tried to lift it up, "come on, come on please." Blu breathed in her strength.

Marcus comes up behind them and helps lift the top of the manhole, "Quickly, get inside there now!" Marcus shouted, still shooting at the infected.

Opal quickly climbs down and Blu follows. "Marcus, get in now, hurry!" Blu cried.

"I'm trying," Marcus said as he swings his machete at the infected, they all swarm around him bringing him down.

"NOOOOO!" Blu yelled out as some of the infected notice her and start to walk towards her, she quickly climbed down the ladder holding her backpack and the duffle bag of guns into the sewers.

Once she arrived in the sewers, Opal rushed to her and hugged her relieved. "Oh, I was so worried about you." Opal said as she looks around her. "Umm, wh-where's,"

Blu stopped Opal from finishing her sentence, "He-he didn't make it, they-swarmed around him sweetie, he couldn't face them all, I'm sorry" Blu said as she started to sob.

"No, please tell me it's not true, please." Opal said as she rushed towards the ladder wanting to climb back up, but Blu grabbed her trying to bring her down.

"He's gone Opal, he's gone!" Blu said.

"No, he can't be not like this, please!" Opal cried out, but she looked up, seeing an infected falling, she quickly let go of the ladder. As Blu pulled her away, the infected falls on the ground breaking its leg.

"Holy shit, you alright Opal?" Blu said. Opal nods and they look back at the infected as it tries to crawl towards them, and Blu takes out her knife getting ready to stab it, when Marcus jumps down the manhole landing on the infected head crushing it.

Blu and Opal look at Marcus in surprise as he is covered in blood, with his clothes torn, with his hands gripping on his pistol and blood dripping from the blade of the machete. "H-hey guys," Marcus pants as he smiles tiredly.

Blu gets up, walks towards Marcus, and slaps him. "Ow, wha- that is some way to treat a cousin, Blu." Marcus said.

With a shock irritation, she responded, "That's was for risking your life like that," she slapped him again, "And that was for doing one of your crazy plans."

Then Blu kisses Marcus's lip and lets it go, Marcus blushes, "Umm, what was that for cuz?" Marcus stammered.

As she hugs him tight, "For coming back, alive." Blu said holding back her tears, and Opal rushes to them and hugs them tight crying tears of joy.

"Please, don't ever leave again, I already lost my other parents before, I don't want to lose my new ones" Opal sobs.

Marcus and Blu smile and hugs her too. "We won't be going anywhere, Opal." Marcus said.

"He's right, we'll always be here for you, we promise." Blu said.

Marcus goes to his duffle bag and takes out his rifle and his map of the sewers, "Now, let's get out of this city." Marcus said as he picks up the duffle bag and they all head deep into the sewers.

They walked through the sewers for an hour, when they come to a flooded area. "Shit, I can't believe I forgot about this." Marcus said.

"What cuz?" Blu asked.

"The flood gates are closed whenever it rains they close up the flood gates, so toilets and sinks won't get backed up from the rain water, I guess they forgot to open them up before the infection hit." Marcus said.

"Well, how do we get them open?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, well that's the problem, you see that control panel over there." Marcus said as he pointed across the flood water.

Opal and Blu looked across where Marcus was pointing, and Blu looks at the water, "Yeah, and?" Blu asked.

"We need to use that control panel to open the flood gates, but we have to swim across this water" Marcus said.

"And that's a problem because," Blu asked.

"Cuz, this water has loads of waste and bacteria in it, and probably some other strange chemicals this water isn't exactly clean." Marcus said.

Blu looks at the water again, seeing it all green, "Okay, I see your point, but we still have to get across and use that control panel if we want to get out of here." Blu said.

"Right then, I'll go. It's better to risk myself than you two." Marcus said.

Blu stopped him, right then, "No, I'm going cuz, you've been taking all the risk for me and Opal, it's time I return the favor to you, besides we need you, you're the only one who can read that map and use a gun, we're gonna need you." Blu said.

Marcus hesitated, but hugs her, "Don't say that cuz, risking myself isn't something to be paid as a debt, I do it because I want to." Marcus said.

"And I want to do this cuz, I want to be able to do it for you as well." Blu said. Finishing her stretch, she jumped in the water, swam towards the control panel, and uses it opening the flood gates.

"Woo, you did it cuz!" Marcus shouted. As the water drains, something on the ground gets up.

Once it stands up, Marcus and Opal looks at it in horror it was another infected, but different the infected was all bloated covered in water and its skin was so clear, he could see it's insides.

The mutant sees them and roars, but it spits out green liquid towards Opal. "Opal look out!" Marcus yelled as he pushed her as the green liquid hits his left eye, he collapses and screams in pain as the green liquid melt and burn the skin around his left eye. As Opal came to help him, the bloater came close getting ready to vomit on them.

"Marcus! Opal!" Blu shouted, as she jumped out of the water, holding her knife and confronted the mutant, it turned around and throws up more of the acid to her, but Blu dodges the acid," Man, you're a big one," then she throws the knife at the chest and runs towards the mutant, only to stabs the knife through it.

It groans in pains, it throws her and the knife away and starts to vomit at her, Blu avoids getting touched, but far away from it and them, the bloater heads towards them and prepares another one.

Blu gripped the knife tight, and dashed as fast as she cut through it with a fatal swift cut, and kneeled, it's chest spilling all it gutses and organs onto the ground.

"Sick bastard," Blu said as the mutant falls to the ground, "Marcus!" Blu said as she rushed to him seeing Opal holding his hand as he groans in pain, "Oh my god, Marcus." she looks at his left eye seeing the skin around his eye melted, "Opal, sweetie, reach into my bag and give me the bandages and the disinfected cleaner, quickly."

Opal reaches into Blu's bag and gives her the bandages and the cleaner, she quickly pours it all around the area of his left eye and he screams in pain, "I know cuz, I know it hurts, just please, just keep still." Blu said as she continues to clean the area of his left eye.

She finally finishes and wraps the bandages around the area of his left eye. "There done and done" Blu sighed as Marcus lifts his head up slowly.

"What-what happened, why can't I see my other side?" Marcus said as he places his hand on the bandages around his left eye.

"A bloated mutant spit acid at your eye, Marcus, I can't tell what the damage is until it heals." Blu said.

Marcus gets up and grabs his map, but struggles to see without his left eye, "Alright, there, should be a ladder a mile from here." Marcus said, as they all continued through the sewer,

After a long mile through the sewer tunnels, they walked through the sewer they start to notice on the ground there were few barrels with strange symbols on them, leaking out of the barrels, and onto the ground was some strange green glowing liquid. "Umm, daddy, what are these barrels here?" Opal asked.

"Huh, good question Opal, to be honest, I'm not sure lots of people throw a whole bunch of junk down here, let's just keep moving and not touch anything." Marcus said as they kept on moving when they finally came upon the ladder leading up to the surface, "Yes, this is our way out, come on." as he started to climb up and Opal and Blu followed behind him.

Marcus pushes the lid off the manhole and smiles. "Yes, we made it guys, we did it." Marcus said, but hearing the clocking of rifles, he sees the military aiming their guns at him.

"Now step out slowly, and don't try any funny business." the commander said. Marcus steps out of the manhole as do Blu and Opal.

The soldiers set them down on their knees, pointing the guns at their heads. "Sir, we got a couple of civilians here at the north side sewer exit." the commander reported.

"What are the civilian's names, commander?" the voice on the radio asked.

The commander walks towards Marcus and kneels to his eye level, "What's your name?" the commander asked Marcus, but he just stares at the commander without an answer.

Irritated, he kicked Marcus in the gut, as he's coughing and moans in pain, while Opal gasps and Blu looked away, "Now, sir, we can do this very simple. Either you tell me your name or get beaten the holy hell out of you until you do," he walks over towards Blu and Opal, and holds Opal up scaring her, "or I can go a few rounds with your girls here." the commander sneered.

"Y-you, let her go, or I-will kill you." Marcus said.

The commander smiles. "Oh, scary," the commander laughs, puts her down and takes up Blu, "Maybe she can be a company to me, what do you say?

Blu spits at his face, "Go to hell."

He throwed her down, as she coughed, "take those two to my truck, I'll deal with him here." the commander said as the soldiers pick Opal and Blu and drag them.

Marcus quickly stood up, "No, no you bast-" as grabbed the soldier behind him, knocking him to the ground, and stomps on his head crushing it, he looks at the commander as Marcus's eye goes red.

Marcus charged at the commander and sinks his thumbs deep into the commander's eyes, making blood seep out from the commander's face, pulling his thumbs out of them, the commander lay on the ground dead. He turned his head and rushes after the soldiers, tackles one of them down banging the soldiers head rapidly into the ground, the other soldiers rush to Marcus holding him down as he tries to get up.

"Marcus!" Blu struggles from the soldier's grip.

"No, you're not going anywhere you." the soldier said, but Blu breaks free of the grip and looks at the soldier, in rage as her eyes go red as well.

Furiously, she turns and sinks her nails into the soldier's neck, she pulls her hand out of the soldier's neck, looks at another, she jumps on the other soldier, holding Opal, brings him down to the ground and starts to punch hard back and forth at the soldier as he bleeds.

Opal looks at Blu as she punches the soldier, then hears the soldiers start to beat up Marcus with the batons. "Daddy!" Opal screamed and she quickly ran to the soldiers, as she ran towards them her eyes become red, and punches one in the back breaking his spine, and he falls to the ground dead.

The last soldier looks around seeing no one left as he backs up, but turned around, Blu turns her head, tilts it, she walks towards him as he falls on the ground, begging for mercy, "No, no, y-you keep away from me, you freak, you keep away from me" Close to him, Blu then rips him apart and he screams in pain.

With Marcus, he gets up shaking his head, as the redness around his eye starts to disappear, "Wha-what happened?" Marcus said as he looks around seeing Opal claw at the soldier's face and he rushes to her and get her off the soldier,

"Get off me, get off!" Opal screeches.

"Opal, Opal, stop it's me, it's me." Marcus said.

Opal turns around looking at Marcus as the redness from her eyes disappear. "D-daddy, you're okay." Opal said as she hugs him.

"Yeah, I'm good what about you?" Marcus asked as Opal nodded her head,

Then, Opal sees Blu kneeling next to a dead body, she ran to her and Marcus walks towards her, "Blu?" he asked,

As her eyes redness disappeared, she panted, "What happened here?" Blu said as they all look around.

"That's a good question, all I remember is attacking the soldiers, but it wasn't me. I guess, it was like some sort of rage took over." Marcus said.

"Same here, it-it just took over my actions like I wasn't even in control anymore." Opal said as she's hugging herself.

"Marcus, what's happening to us." Blu said as she got up.

"I-I don't really know, for now, all I do know is we're alive, and we're out of that city. Let's just get our stuff and get far away from here as possible." Marcus said.

Blu nods and she quickly grabs their bags, the soldier's weapons and ammo, and puts them in the duffle bag.

"Now, all we need is a new ride." Marcus said as he looked at the vehicles.

"Guess your wish came true cuz, look." Blu said as she pointed at the military truck.

Marcus smiles, "That'll do, come on, let's go." They put all their stuff in the back of the military truck, hopped in, and Marcus entered the driver seat and started up the truck, "You all set back there," Marcus asked.

As Blu gave a thumb up, he hit's the gas and they drive off finally away from that city.


	6. Chapter 5 (epilogue)

_**~Love Heals Wounds**_

As nightfall had hits, and the storm of rain pours, Marcus, Blu and Opal are all in the back of the truck to rest of their travel out of the city.

Inside the back, Opal laid sound asleep using Blu's jacket as a blanket, while Blu grabbed a new set of bandages and helps Marcus with his eye, "You're always the one getting hurt most of the time, aren't you?" Blu said to him.

Marcus sighed, "Yeah, and it's always the worst when I get hurt."

"Well then, you ready to get those bandages of yours off, Marcus?" Blu asked, Marcus nods and closes his eye.

Blu placed her hand on the edge of the bandages and takes it off his eye, once she did, she looked at him in a shock of sadness, as Marcus opened both his eyes, his left eye, with the skin around it, was a bit healed, but his eye shows a grey cloud as blinding his very eye sight, "Cuz, did…-did you take off the bandage?" Marcus asked.

Blu replied, "Yeah, I did, but,"

"Then, why can't I see anything through my left eye?" Marcus worriedly asked her.

She looked into his very eyes, and gave him the news, "I'm sorry cuz, your eye-your eye is badly damaged, and I'm sorry to say but, you're blind from your left side." Marcus looked down at the ground sadly, but Blu smiled a little and chinned him up, "Hey now, chin up cuz, it's not all bad."

"How so Blu?" Marcus asked.

"Well, for one, at least you didn't lose your actual eye, it's still in your head, and by the looks of it you can still move it, try blinking," Blu said, Marcus did what she told him and blinked both his eyes,

"See cuz, it's not all bad." Blu said cheering him up.

"Y-yeah, maybe you're right Blu," Marcus said and looked at her happily.

She smiled a bit more, "Now, let's put a new bandage on." she grabbed the disinfected spray, spraying around the area of his left eye, and place the new bandage over his eye.

Seconds later, Blu sighed in relief, laying her head back, "Done Marcus."

As Marcus lied his head back, he looked over at Blu's shoulder as the bandages cover around it, starting to think back to day one when everything had happened, he remembered the screams of people and many gunshots, then started to remember when he rushed into that tent and an infected took a bite at her shoulder and his arm; at that moment, he was worried about losing the one person he cared about on that day, but was lucky.

Then starting to remember back at the city, when he entered the sewer, the look on his cousin's face, where she was mad, but happy to see him alive, which, made him remembered her kissing him, as he blushed red.

In shock and snapped out of his zone, he looked at Blu, as she leaned closer to his shoulder, he smiled at her.

Rubbing her other shoulder, the both lean back, as Marcus leaned her lower to his chest, then lied her head down on his lap. He smiled as he softly rubs her head, and soundly she sleeps, he leans closer to Blu and kisses her forehead, and whispered, "Thank you, Blu,"

Blu blushed and smiled, as she slept, knowing there is still hope for the future.


	7. Chapter 6

_**~Dark Secrets**_

It had been a couple of days since Blu, Marcus and Opal had escaped through the sewers, and out of the city, now they have just been driving far, far away from the city leaving their nightmares behind.

Nightfall settles in, Marcus laid in the back asleep with Opal, while Blu is driving for him, looking at the fuel gage and saw the needle was close to the empty, "Perfect," she sighed and stopped the truck to wake him up, "Marcus, Marcus wake up."

Marcus yawned, "What's up cuz, something wrong?"

"We're running low on fuel." Blu said.

"You're kidding me?" he got out from the back and looked at the fuel level, seeing it already very low, "son of a- great, looks like we're gonna have to go look for some more then." Marcus said as he opens the glove compartment.

"And where do you think we're gonna find fuel, cuz?" Blu asked him.

Marcus took a map out from the glove compartment and places it on the hood of the truck, he points to a spot on the map. "Right here, it looks like another CDC lab a few miles away, and according to the commanders notes here, this place was abandoned." Marcus said.

"How come it was abandoned?" Blu asked.

Marcus quickly looks through the notes. "Uh um, it doesn't say all, it says they evacuated it quickly for an unknown reason, but either way I'm betting they left a whole bunch of supplies especially fuel." Marcus said.

"Why do you think they have fuel anyways, cuz?" Blu asked.

"Because the CDC labs need to keep running at all cost, so once power is down at the labs they need to start up the generators, and those suckers use up a lot of fuel, so if they evacuated the lab those fuel tanks are just sitting inside the labs." Marcus replied.

"Well then, let's get a move on then shall we." Blu sighed.

"Right, grab only what we'll need, and wake up Opal too, we're not leaving her here by herself." Marcus said.

Blu nods and starts packing some ammo and some snacks, then shakes Opal's shoulder to wake her up, "Opal, come on, time to wake up."

Opal rubs her eyes tiredly and yawns, "What happened," Opal moaned.

"We ran out of fuel, so we need to get some more. So, come on up, let's go." Blu said.

Opal gets up and stretches a bit, "You girls ready to go." Marcus said.

"Ready as we'll ever be, cuz." Blu said as she tosses Marcus his rifle and he unloads a fired bullet out.

"Then let's get going then." Marcus said. They all started to walk towards the CDC lab as they walked they start to see rain clouds again. "Oh no, looks like it's gonna rain, we better get going fast." Marcus said.

"How much further is it, Marcus." Blu said, Marcus quickly looked at the map.

"We still need half a mile to go," Marcus said as a drop of rain hit the map and Marcus quickly looked up, "looks like it's gonna start raining, Blu do ya still have your old jacket?" Marcus asked.

"Never leave without it." Blu said taking her jacket out of her backpack.

"Good, give it to Opal, we don't want her to get a cold." Marcus said. Blu quickly put her jacket on Opal and they all quickly ran to the CDC Lab as the rain started to come down fast.

They arrived at the CDC lab pushing the doors wide open, once they entered inside they saw the whole place empty, but the lights were all still on.

"Seems like this place still has power, weird, would've thought the generators would've ran out of fuel by now." Marcus said puzzled.

"Where would the fuel be, Marcus." Blu asked.

"My best guess is, they would keep it down in the basement, it would be easy to carry down if they needed to refuel them quickly." Marcus said.

"To the basement we go then," Blu said. They hurried down to the basement, until they came to a double door, but when they tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come on now, open-open, come on." Marcus said pushing it harder, and the harder Marcus pushed, he began to get frustrated, he backed away from the door, and look at it as he eye started to get red, he approached the door once more. "Back up." Marcus said, Blu and Opal backed up, he kicked the door breaking it down and moving a large desk that was holding it closed, Marcus panted in exhaustion as the redness from his eye disappears.

"Whoa, cuz, you okay?" Blu asked.

Marcus looked back at her, "I'm good, come on, let's continue looking for that fuel."

They entered the room, but the more they entered, they started noticing the room looked like a lab, Opal hugged Blu's arm scared, as they passed some large glass tubes, "Hey Marcus, these glass tubes, what do they think they're for?" Blu asked.

Marcus looked at the large glass tubes. "Hmm, they kind of look like stasis tube, ya know for holding people or animals inside like they did for the clone troopers in Star Wars." Marcus said.

"Okay, but where are the things that belong in those tubes?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Blu." Marcus said, as they heard some rustling noises, Marcus aimed his rifle steady and moved towards the room slowly. "Blu, Opal, stay close and keep an eye out, we may not be alone here." he continued to move towards the other room, while Blu gripped her knife tight in her hand, and with Opal, both looked around more in the room.

Marcus looked around in another room, he spots a few stacks of paper near a computer screen, "Huh, what's this?" Marcus said as he places his rifle to the side, and scrummages through the paper, and as he does something catches his eye.

He lifts one of the papers listed:

' _Test subject 101: The test subject seems to be getting much more large and stronger the security team managed to get a sweater vest on it to secure it and a muzzle it nearly bit one of the scientist but the worst part it keeps ramming itself at the door trying to break out and sooner or later it might it's already made some dents in it because of that we decided to call TS 101 a Ram.'_

Marcus looked at another paper behind it,

' _Test subject 095: we managed to get another specimen into the lab and injected it with some steroids mixed in with the virus, once we did the test subject started to become larger and more buffer, it started to look as strong as the hulk the test subject killed about 15 of our security soldiers, sergeant Hicks won't be happy about that report, but it in the name of science as Dr. White would say, because of the subjects strong and invincible features we had decided to name TS 095, a tank.'_

Marcus kept looking through the papers in shock, he noticed that some of the test subjects in the other papers were the mutants they had met before; a Thug, which is a strong super infected soldier; a suicider, which was a puffed-up mutant that once it encountered anyone it exploded; and lastly, a bloater, which was a mutant drowned in chemical water, bloating it up, gives it the chemical ability to vomit out acid.

Marcus looked at each paper when he came across two more papers one listed as:

' _Test subject 008: we had a break in, in the lab today, some of the infected got out of their cells, sergeant Hicks and his men contained the infected, but lost so many , but one of the sergeants men had got bitten we contained him in one of the cells quickly rather than shoot him someone went to check on him a few hours later, and noticed he was still among the living we did test on his blood and his blood is like the other test subject's they were immune to the virus, but at a cost the virus didn't die inside them like we thought, the test subjects name is John, and we're keeping him in a cell like the others to see if the virus mutates like it did to the other immune.'_

"So, wait, another one that is immune, so there are more like us, but, what did they mean by mutate." Marcus puzzled and looked at the other paper listed as:

' _The rage mutation: the other immune are showing the same effects as the others, we haven't been able to get a proper sample of their blood to create a vaccine though test subject, John seems to be calm unlike the others which we find strange, Dr. White has already ordered us to get a blood sample from John, but I told her soon he's gonna-'_

Suddenly, someone quickly comes up behind Marcus, putting a rope around his neck, trying to chock him.

But Marcus tries to break free from the person clutches as he quickly elbows the person in the stomach and flips him on the ground,

Marcus coughs walking towards his rifle grabbing it, but the man rushes to him as well as grabbing the rifle and the two fights over the rifle; he pulls the trigger hitting one of the computers and quickly hit's the man with the butt of the rifle to knocking him down, and aimed the rifle at him. He coughs and looks at the man, wearing a blue cap, an orange shirt, arm pants and boots and he sees he's wearing dog tags, "You-you son of a bitch, did that bitch Dr. White send you?" Marcus asked the person,

"Wait, she didn't send you, to come and kill me?" the man exclaims.

Blu and Opal rushed into the room. "Marcus, you okay?" Blu exclaimed.

Marcus lowers the rife and looks at Blu, "Yeah, I'm fine cuz." Marcus continues his attention on the soldier, "Alright, talk. What's your name?" Marcus asked.

"I-Its John." John said.

"John? As in test subject eight?" Marcus asked.

"I don't like being called that, but yes, that's me." John said.

"Test subject eight? Marcus, what are you talking about?" Blu asked confused.

"John here, is an immune like us." Marcus said.

"What?" Blu asked looking at John.

"Yeah, I got bit when those infected freaks attacked the labs, some bitch named White knocked me down and left me with those things, she left me to die, so she could escape, but she didn't know that I was immune, once I got back up here to the labs, she saw me alive and turned my team, my friends, against me. Making me look like I was some freak that couldn't be trusted, but once they all left I decided to stay here, where they wouldn't come back." John said.

"That's horrible," Opal muttered.

"John, why did they leave this lab?" Marcus asked him.

"The infected got lose out of the lab and started killing all the scientists, once they lost control, the mutants ran free, and slaughtered every frickin person in a lab coat, even my own men couldn't take down the mutants, some escaped into the sewers, so now they've probably already spread their mutation on other infected." John said.

"Yeah, we kind of noticed them already," Blu said.

"In the city we've seen three of them, and pretty much, it's like you said, they've spread their mutation on other infected." Marcus said.

"Damn, well I managed to lock up the worst one's back in their cell." John said.

"Wait, worst one's?" Blu asked.

"Come, I'll show you." John said, as he walked them to the computer, he gasped as it was shot. "Oh no, no." John panicked.

"What? What's wrong?" Marcus exclaimed.

"This computer was the only thing controlling the cell doors of those mutants." as alarms begin to ring and red lights start to flash, as in the distance of the room were the mutants roaring, "We need to get the hell out of here now, I gotta lock this lab down." John said.

"Not yet, we came here to get some fuel, and that's what we're gonna get." Marcus said.

"Fine," John ran to one of the closets opening it, and inside was three gallons of fuel, Marcus and Blu quickly grab the fuel.

"Opal, you stay close with me." Blu said.

"Okay," Opal replied as she grabbed her hand tight and they quickly follow John out of the lab, as they start to hear loud roaring.

"Come on, keep up now!" John shouted as they continued running finally reaching the entrance, where they came in, he ran to one of the computer terminals behind the desk and quickly types on it,

"Yes, okay in three minutes this whole lab will lock down trapping these mutants in here." John hands Marcus the fuel gallon, "here, take it and get out of here." John said.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Marcus exclaimed.

"No, and to be honest, I don't trust many people anymore, besides Dr. White is still out there. I rather take my chances here." John said.

The three looked at each other, and back with John, Marcus spoke out, "You should come with us, John, we're immune just like you, even Dr. White is after us as well, and so far, we've eluded her, we can help each other out,"

"You don't have to stay here all alone." Blu said.

As John was about to speak, a large rock was thrown at them, they all quickly duck.

"What the hell?" Marcus said, as they got up, right before them is a large buffed up mutant, "Holy shit," he quickly aimed his rifle at the tank, "Blu, grab the two fuel takes and get out now." Marcus said.

"Marcus, I'm not gonna leave you here to fight those things alone, especially since you only have one eye to see." Blu said

"Go! I promise, I'll be right behind you, we can't let these things out of the lab Blu, we have to keep them here until the lab locks down, so please go." Marcus said. Blu hesitated, but she grabbed the fuel gallons and Opal ran outside.

The tank roared and rushed to him and John, Marcus started to fire his rifle at the tank, the tank roared and knocked Marcus back against the wall. John quickly picked up a metal poll off the ground, jumped up, stabbing the poll into the tanks back; the tank roared in pain and tries to shake John off his back as it reached behind his back, grabbing John and throwing him at the wall.

John laid on his back on the floor slowly getting up, but the tank pulls the poll out of his back, it looked at John, roaring, it charges to John; John quickly closes his eyes waiting for the impact, but when he opened his eyes slowly, he sees Marcus standing in front of him holding the tanks arms.

Marcus looks straight at the tank, as his's eye turns red and he pushes the tank away from John, but it grabs his arm throwing him across the room, John looks at Marcus in astonishment, "He has it, but how is he controlling it?" John asked himself.

Marcus gets up from the impact, the tank swing is arm, but missed him, he grabbed its arm and bended it hears its bone crack, the tank roared in pain.

Then, the shudders start to close, "Marcus, the lab is starting to close up!" John shouted.

Marcus quickly let the tank go, grabbed the rifle and the fuel tank, and he runs over to John. "John, this is your last chance to decide, stay here all alone with those mutants or come with us."

John look at Marcus and back at the mutant, looked back at him, he nods and quickly gets up as they exit the lab.

Once they reached outside, and the shudders close behind them, and hears the tank banging on the shudders trying to get out. "Hopefully, that'll hold them in there." John said.

"Marcus, you're okay." Blu said running to him and she hugs him.

"Hey, I promised I'd be back, didn't I?" Marcus said smiling.

"You sure did," Blu smiled and kisses him happily.

"Daddy!" Opal yelled out happily and hugs him as well.

"I don't mean to break up the moment here, but we should get moving, it's gonna be dark soon." John said.

"Right, come on then, let's get this fuel to the truck." Marcus said.

Once they arrived back at the truck, Marcus filled the truck up with the fuel and put the gallons in the back, "Alright then, we should be all good to go guys, let's get a move on." Marcus said.

"Right behind you, cuz." Blu said as she picked up Opal and climbed into the back of the military truck, John did as well and Marcus started up the truck and drove off.

Back at the CDC lab, one of the mutants rams down the shudders, looks around, and roars as more of the tanks and rams exit the lab splitting off into different directions.


	8. Chapter 6 (prologue)

_**~Doctor's Orders**_

In a new military main base, in the new doctor's room, Sergeant Hicks enters, "Doctor, you wanted to speak with me." He asked Dr. White.

As she finished writing her notes, she turned around, walks towards him, and stand face to face, "Have you found the two civilians that escaped, certainly your men are doing a poor job of protecting your people." White scoffs, and turned away and walks back to her notes.

"No, but a report from the commander says he found three civilians exiting from the sewers, but didn't clear any names." He reported,

Got attention, she turned her head around and asked, "What were their names?"

"Commander didn't say, probably they resist to speak," but he stop as White shouted,

"You fucken idiot! Those civilians are those two that escape my lab, my lab, that was destroyed by that Thug they let in, but the other one, it can be interesting,"

"But because of them, I lost my data for a simple cure, and yet they refuse to help. Mind as well taking military force on the three. I want them two, alive, as for the other one, do take it as a forceful agreement, shoot to kill, if necessary. But I want the two alive." White ordered.

"Yes, right away Doctor, but it seems he and she can manage to escape at any time, madam." Hick informed her, but doesn't buy it.

"I don't want any mistakes nor excuses for you, in fact, take and use these if needed." She handed over a long silver rife with a case of tranquillizers, "Shoots these to avoid killing my two lab rats."

He agrees and runs out of her room, as the doctor went back to her notes, "With the loss of my small samples, you two are going to be my lab rats, even if I must sacrifice my life's work, but you leave me with no choice." White said as she prepares her lab.

She grimly grins, "Happy hunting, Hicks."


	9. Chapter 7

_**~Hunted**_

It had been a few weeks since they left that CDC lab and so far, John has grown accustomed to the idea with being in a group rather than being on his own.

The group stops at an old gas station to take a break from all the driving. Marcus sat outside on a bench sharping his machete when Opal comes up to him and sits next tom him.

"Hi daddy." Opal said with glee.

Marcus looks at her and smiles, "Hey sweetie, you doing okay?"

"Yes, daddy I just wanted to see what you were doing." Opal said.

"Oh, not much just sharpening my machete gotta keep it sharp to kill those infected easily." Marcus said.

"Oh," Opal looks at the bandage on Marcus's eye, "Daddy, does your eye still hurt" Opal asked.

Marcus places his hand on his bandage, "N-not as much as it did before it's starting to feel better." Marcus said.

"Well, how come you won't take it off then, daddy?" Opal asked.

"W-well it's because my eye is still a bit sensitive right now," Marcus said.

"But don't you need to see daddy." Opal said.

"I-I don't think that's going to be the issue anymore sweetie." Marcus said as he lifted his bandage up a bit revealing how his eye is.

Opal gasps at the sight of his eye, "Why is it like that daddy it's different from how your other eye?" she asked.

"That's what the problem is, Opal, my eye is like this because I can't use it to see anymore." Marcus said putting the bandage over his eye looking down sadly.

Opal moves closer and hugs Marcus as to cheer him up, "Oh daddy, I'm sorry."

Marcus smiles a bit, "It's fine. Say Opal, I think it's about time that I teach you how to use a gun." He put his machete down and takes out his pistol.

"Really daddy," Opal said excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean you need to learn how to use one, eventually." Marcus said.

"Okay, but will mommy be okay with it." Opal asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it" Marcus said,

"Fine with what?" Blu asked standing next to them.

"Oh, cuz, umm, well I was telling Opal that I can teach her to use a gun." Marcus said.

Blu looks at Marcus in disagreement, she sighed, "Cuz, can I talk to you privately for a moment." As she grab's Marcus's hand and takes him to the side of the gas station.

"Marcus, tell me your joking?" Blu exclaimed.

"What Blu?" Marcus asked.

"Thinking about teaching Opal how to use a damn gun." Blu says in anger.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Marcus said.

"There's everything wrong with that Marcus, she's a little girl, she shouldn't have to be worrying about using a damn gun to kill people, she is too young to kill people! And were not her parents." Blu says with enrage.

"You don't think I know that cuz, I do, but she needs to be able to defend herself in this kind of world you need to understand that. And you don't see her parents around and she needs some people to look after her during the apocalypse." Marcus argued back to her.

"Yes Marcus, I know that but don't you get it she just saw her own parents die in front of her. And what about us, if there was something that happens to us, huh?"

"What's the matter with you, I thought it was our jobs, our priority to protect her, but if were to be far, she needs to protect herself."

Blu infuriated, punches the wall as it cracks a small hole and she starts to take deep breathes to calm herself down, "Then if she has to make a choice, if were to die in front of her, then what?"

Marcus took a thought, then places his hand on her shoulder, "Look cuz, I'll only teach her how to shoot them and the basics to use it just, so she can defend herself. I promise, I'm not going to train her to be a soldier." Marcus said.

Blu, calmly, looked at Marcus and embraces him, "Alright, I'm…I'm sorry for getting angry at you, Marcus." Blu said.

"It's alright, I'm sorry as well for not telling you before, I even thought of an idea to train Opal how to use a gun-"

"Well, go ahead, teach her Marcus, if its fine with you, then it's okay with me." Blu said smiling.

Marcus smiled back and walked back to Opal, "You ready to start your gun training, Opal?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, but what were you and mommy getting mad about?" Opal asked.

"Oh, it's was nothing sweetie, come on, let's start our practice." Marcus said.

As hours pass, he taught Opal to safety ropes of handling a gun, once she knew the rules, Marcus started to let her shoot a few bottles, Opal struggled for a few times and she hated how loud the gun was when she would shoot it, but she was excited to learn something new.

After a while they finished shooting and they headed back to the truck. Once they arrived at the truck Blu had a little camp fire going cooking up some steak, "Oh, hey you two, how did the training go?" Blu asked.

"Oh, it went amazing mommy!" Opal said smiling happily.

Marcus rubs her head, "Yeah, Opal here is a natural born shooter, ya should've seen her cuz." Marcus said.

"I bet, also lunch is almost ready, so I hope you two are hungry." Blu said.

"Oh, you know it Blu." Marcus said, but he looked around a bit to find John, "Hey cuz, where's John?" he asked.

"Oh, he's on top of the truck, keeping a look out." Blu said.

"Oh, well, we should give him something to eat in a bit as well," Marcus said as he sat down with Opal.

As John sat on top of the truck he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye, he quickly picked up his assault rifle and stood up, "Hey guys, I think we may have some-" suddenly, John got shot in the shoulder as he falls off the truck and landed on the ground.

"John!" Marcus yelled out.

Then, someone started to shoot rapidly at them, "Blu, Opal get under the truck now!" Marcus yelled as they quickly ran under the truck and got down.

Marcus quickly pulled out his pistol and started to shoot in the direction where the shooting was coming from, Marcus quickly glanced at John as he gets up slowly.

"John, you alright?" Marcus asked as he rushed to him and helped him up.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," John picked up the assault rifle, "get the girls in the truck, I'll draw these bastards fire." John said.

Marcus nodded and John rushed out from behind the truck and started to fire his assault rifle, Marcus ran under the truck,

"You two alright?" Marcus said.

"We're good Marcus, but who's shooting at us?" Blu asked.

"I don't know, but I need you two to get in the truck, John is drawing their fire, on the count of three get in the back as quick as you can.", Blu and Opal nodded, "Okay, one…two…three… go, go!" Marcus said.

Blu and Opal quickly ran out and jumped into the back of the truck, "John, come on, we gotta go!" Marcus shouted.

Then, someone quickly hits Marcus over the head and he fell to the ground, but he quickly sat up holding his pistol when three soldiers point their guns at him, "Fuck…" Marcus said as he threw his gun on the ground.

Another soldier comes up behind the others, Well, well, I didn't expect you to get this far, I'm impressed." Hicks said.

"You, I was hoping not to see you ever again." Marcus said.

"Oh, come now don't be dramatic, you can't blame me for what I did. I was only following orders, now how about you make this easy for yourself and your friends and come with me back to Dr. White's lab." Hicks said.

"Hmm, how about screw you." Marcus said.

Hicks shakes his head in disappointment, then John comes up next to them holding his assault rifle,

"Gun, gun, put it down!" the soldier shouted.

John pulled the trigger of the assault rifle but it just clicked reviling its empty, "Shit, well I tried." John said.

A couple of the soldiers ran up to John hitting him in the stomach and dragging him towards Hicks.

"Oh, my fucking god John, John, you're alive. Oh man, we thought you died in that lab man, even your sister, White, thought so too?" Hicks said.

"Wait, Dr. White, is your sister?" Marcus said shocked.

"No, she isn't my sister anymore, she's dead to me." John said.

"Wow, John I bet your sister is not gonna like your attitude, but at least now she has more immune to test on." Hicks smiled and grabbed his radio,

"Dr. White, I got the civilians and you're not gonna believe who's with them, your brother John, I know, I was surprised as well, yes ma'am it'll be done." Hicks put's his walkie away,

"Alright boys, let's get them in the jeep and get back to operations, Dr. White want's them treated good so don't even-"

Hicks gets shot in the leg, and standing behind the truck was Opal holding a pistol, "Daddy run!" Opal cried out.

John and Marcus quickly got up and knocked the soldiers down, "John, you and Opal get in the truck now hurry!" Marcus said as he quickly opens the door to the truck and sat in the driver seat and turned on the truck, John rushed to Opal picking her and getting inside the back of the truck.

"Marcus, we're good, punch it!" Blu yelled.

Marcus quickly hit the gas and drove off, Hicks and his soldiers slowly got up, "That little brat," then Hicks hears Dr. White's voice over his walkie.

"Sargent, Sargent, answer me dammit, do you have the civilians already!?" Dr. White said over the walkie.

Hicks picks up his walkie, "N-no, not really ma'am, they umm, they got away," Hicks said.

"Well then, get your asses moving then and go after them, if you lose them Sargent, you and your men will pay dearly" Dr. White said grimly.

"Y-yes, ma'am right away," Hicks hanged up the walkie, "well you heard her men, get into the jeep and get after them!" Hicks said.

The soldiers quickly got up and they all ran to the jeep and drove after Marcus and the others.

In the back of the truck, as they drive Blu tends to John's wound, "Alright, I think we should be far away from, so John anything to share." Marcus said.

"Look Marcus, I didn't think it was important at all to mention it, okay" John said.

"Not important, John, I think it's really important to had let us know that Dr. White is your sister?" Marcus said.

"What?" Blu said in surprise.

"That's right, Blu, John here is related to Dr. White." Marcus said.

"Look she's not my sister anymore, she's lost it okay, she tried to kill me, left for me dead, you saw for yourself in the reports at the lab. She's nothing but a crazy bitch in a lab coat, okay. I didn't tell you before I thought you wouldn't trust me if you knew." John said.

Marcus sighed and forgives him, "Alright John, we forgive you, but you shouldn't keep secrets from your friends."

"I know, and that's all the secrets, I promise." John said.

Then shots were fired as they drive, "What the hell!?" Marcus exclaimed.

John gets up and looks down the road, seeing a military jeep with a mounted machine gun on top chasing after them and shooting them, "Marcus, Hicks is behind and he's shooting us, you need to go faster!" John said.

"I can't, if I go any faster the engine will heat up!" Marcus said.

"Dammit, alright, just keep this truck steady then." John said as he picked up the assault rifle, quickly reloaded it, and starts to fire back at Hicks.

"Shit, sir they're shooting at us, should we just take them out" the soldier said.

"No, Doctor White wants them alive, she's already pissed as it is, just fire at that truck don't hit them." Hicks said.

"Yes sir!" the soldier said and he continues to fire the machine gun at them.

Opal laid on the ground scared and Blu looked at her worriedly, she quickly grabbed Marcus's rifle and loaded a new bullet in it and she started to shoot at them along with John.

The soldiers continued to fire at them, until they shot one of the trucks tires. The truck started to swirl side to side and Marcus tried to control it, "Everyone hold on back there, brace for impact!" he said as their military truck drove into a ditch and flipped over near the forest.

Hicks and his men stop the jeep next to the truck, "Ha, we got them sir!" the soldier said.

"Good, now get them out of that truck and into the jeep quickly, before the infected show up" Hicks said.

The soldiers looked inside the truck seeing no one inside "Sir, they're gone, they're not in here, they must've ran into the forest." the soldier said.

"You fucking kidding me, fine." Hicks walked back to the jeep and grabbed a silver hunting rifle and a dozen tranquillizers, "Time to go hunting men." Hicks said as they went into the woods.

As the four runs, into the forest to get away, they stopped to find out a plan to get away without being

captured by Hicks and his men,

"Shit John, where do we go now?" Marcus exclaimed.

"I'm thinking about it, just give me a second." John shouted back

Holding on to Blu, Opal is scared; but Blu shouted back at John, "Maybe you don't have a second, his

men could be here at any moment!"

Meanwhile, with a silver rifle, being loaded by a single tranquilizer, Hicks clocked it in, and directs a

sniper shot behind Blu and Opal.

"No, Blu, we got away from them and they won't be able to find us here, we'll be safe." John exclaimed

as he came up to her.

Opal looked around, in sense of her surroundings, "Daddy?", she yelped.

Blu felt a small pain on the back of her wrapped shoulder, "What the…"

Marcus back John away from Blu, "Alright John, that's enough. Blu, there is nothing to be afraid of were

safe, okay?" But Blu looked at Marcus as she looked drugged, Opal let go of her hand, "Blu? Are you okay?"

"Marcus…," as she was going to collapse, Marcus grabbed her fall.

"Mommy?" Opal cried.

"Blu, what happened, Blu? Oh no, Blu, please wake up." Marcus shook her as she isn't responding.

John plucked a little needle from Blu's back, "Marcus, we need to move, there's a sniper somewhere."

John takes out a pistol and starts to shoot in different directions then he feels a small pinch on his neck and he pulls out a dart and falls to the ground.

"John?" Marcus yelled.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Opal said as she runs to Marcus and hugs him tight.

"Don't worry, Opal, I'll protect you stay behind me-" as a small dart hit's his chest and he pulls it out feeling a bit weak.

Hicks and his men start to come out, "Did you really think you can escape me, get the others back to the jeep even that little girl" Hicks said as Opal clings onto Marcus arm scared.

"You…you won't lay a hand on my daughter," Marcus said panting trying to keep himself awake.

One of the soldiers come up behind and grabs Opal, "Ahh, no, daddy, help me!" Opal screamed.

"Opal!" Marcus said as he stands up and his eye goes red.

"Shit, sir, shoot him quickly!" the soldier said.

Hicks quickly loaded another dart in the rifle and shoots Marcus, Marcus looks back at Hicks in anger and rushes to him, Hicks loads more into the rifle and shoots six into his chest.

Marcus kneels down to the ground getting weak, lightly hearing Opal scream for help, Hicks walks up to Marcus, "This could've been easy, boy, if you came with us peacefully. We wouldn't have to take you down." Hicks said as he smiles.

Hits Marcus across the face with the butt of the rifle, knocking him out, "Get them to the jeep and let Dr. White know we have her lab rats." Hicks said.

"Right away, sir" the soldier said as Hicks held the rifle over his shoulder and walked back to the jeep smiling as they drive off to Dr. Whites lab.


	10. Chapter 8

_**~Family's Demise**_

Within the darkness, awaken from a cell, next to him was Opal, curled up and softly sobs, "Opal?" Marcus groaned.

"Oh Daddy," Opal sobs. Marcus hugs her knowing she wasn't harmed, he looked in front of his cell as John sits, but no sign of Blu.

Marcus tries to get John's attention, "John, John where's Blu?"

He turned around to Marcus's attention, "White, White has your cousin in her lab, I heard that they were going to get her settled with, then you'll be next,"

"But then, what about you and Opal?" Marcus asked,

But before John said a word, the doors open, Hicks comes in with a rifle in hand with two other men along his side.

"I'm glad that you three have woken up, but it is a shame that the other one isn't up yet," White said as she grinned, "Oh, hello again, John. I thought I might never see you again, but I guess these three have thank."

"Fuck you bitch," John scowled, she glared at him for being disrespected,

"What a waste of manners," White scoffed, "Anyways, take the two and have them executed. He will be with me, to see his cousin again." She directed Hicks and his men, as they take Opal and John,

"Daddy, please don't let them kill me." Opal agonized as clinging on to his arm.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, your "daddy" will be fine, and you won't feel a thing, I promise you'll see them in the other side," White says, in fury, Marcus bang on the cell bars, as she took a close up on his eye turning red.

"Marvelous, seeing such effect on you, as Hick witnessing your anger issues, I thought it was stupid excuse not to take you down, but you and your cousin could make good medicine donors." White chuckled in an intrigued mood.

"Now hurry up and bring him in, I'll be with my other patient to see if she awakes, then the process will begin," White said to the other men as she exits the cell room.

As the two soldiers get him up, and moves him out of the cell room, Marcus moves along with the men by he's side.

But before they can head down more into the hallway, a gunshot was fired, as Marcus uncovered himself from getting hit, one of the men was shot through the head and collapsed on the floor, the other one tries to find the perpetrator, but was tackled and face planted hard by Opal.

"Opal? I thought you and John were taken somewhere?" Marcus said surprisingly, she smiled, uncuffed him, and hugs him; as a gun unloads, John holds the gun as he got to Opal and Marcus, "John, thanks man."

"Don't thank me later, Marcus, I see where White is heading, and we need to get over there." John said.

"Where is she taking Blu?" Marcus asked as they ran.

"To another location, but there are guards that are coming after us, so we better head over there." John exclaimed, as they ran through the hallway.

An alarm blurs out, White looks up and turns her computer screen on, to see Marcus, Opal and John on the run.

"You idiots! Go after them, I don't have time to move her somewhere else." She yelled, as more guards ran out, she stopped Hicks.

"Wait, they may come after her. I have a plan to make sure they wish not to mess around with me." She said grimaced.

Meanwhile, hiding from the boxes and the guards pass them by, "John, take Opal somewhere safe, I'll get Blu." Marcus whispery commanded John, but Opal clinches Marcus, as she refused to leave him,

"Daddy, please don't go. I wanna help save mommy." Opal pleaded.

Marcus looks at her sad eyes, "Don't worry, I'll bring her back, I promise. I just need you to be safe with John for me." She nodded and follows John out of the hallway.

With a pistol left behind, Marcus picks it up, clocked it, and heads out to get Blu from Dr. White.

After taking down most of the men, he came across more men, and Hicks blocking the doorway, "End of the line, boy,"

"You don't scare me Hicks, nor you don't surprise me with your backstory that you were, the Doctor's pet, a test subject." Marcus talked him out.

"Very funny, from that mouth of yours, you sure can talk smack. But face it, your other half won't come back to you, or your so-called of a family. White was only trying to help the people from this infection virus," Hicks moved slowly to him.

"By killing my cousin and I," Marcus holds up pistol up, "I don't think so, not with that crazy bitch."

Hicks lowered his rifle and ordered his men to get out; meanwhile in camera screen, White stands and watches the two in a sudden beat down, while Blu, lifeless on the bed, is behind her.

"Let's see who can withstand the rage mutation more effectively, shall we?" White said to herself.

As the two gets ready for a showdown, Hick's eyes immediately turn red and charges at Marcus with full power, but missed as he dodged it; Marcus gets up and shots Hicks, but nothing happened, as Hicks get near and close to him; picked Marcus up, he throw him to a wall, he laughs; getting up from the impact, Marcus then finally unleashed his eye and walks to him; as Hick was going to smack him down, Marcus took his knuckled-fist and swung him to the wall as he was impacted from, walking to him slowly and cracking his knuckles,

"Where is she, Hicks?" Marcus scowled.

But got up, and with another punch, Marcus took it again and pulled his arm as Hick's arms cracked and broke it. On the floor in defeat, Marcus stands on his chest, and asked him again,

"Where is she, and White, where is that bitch?"

"You can go to hell with your cousin, she won't wake up to see you the same, I swear it." Hicks chuckled,

Infuriated, Marcus couldn't tolerate his ways, so kicked his neck hard and broke it to leave him for dead.

Marcus pants as his red eye disappeared, yet he's still pissed, he looked up to see a camera.

With White, she looks as both disappointed and intrigued, she pressed a button to open the doors, "You can come in, Marcus dear, your cousin is waiting for you."

The doors finally opened as Marcus picked up the gun and walks in.

As standing before him, he finally found Blu, lying down on the bed lifeless, while Dr. White at the side of her.

"Let her go, White." Marcus demanded.

White walked away from Blu's bed, and talked, "Oh, I wish I could, but we are in a serious business here, getting her blood set for a cure to the world, she will the one that everyone will be thankful for."

"By caging us like animals, being your lab rats before you, I've read your notes, its seems you were experimenting on this for a while, have you." Marcus said as proving point.

The doctor smile turned her head, and glared at Marcus, then walked towards Blu, she pets her hair, "My, my, she was pleading for you, dear boy. All she wanted, was to see you again, but I can't do that, science is what needs to be taken care of, then she can be free you and your so-called of a family."

Marcus struck tension as his eye grew red again, but she stopped him as she holds the syringe up towards her chest, "No so fast, a sample needs to be done, from the both of you."

"Not a chance, Doc," he pointed the gun and makes a shot, but stopped with a fist up, he was shocked.

A hand released the fired bullet as it dropped on the floor, and sits up with a deep glare in her eyes, Blu has been awakened.

"Blu?" Marcus called out, but she sits silently, "Blu, snapped out of it, its me." The Doctor laughs at him, "You bitch, what did you do to her?"

"Oh, you don't know, the virus within your system mutates slowly, and slowly you lose your humanity, that's what happened to John and Hicks, but its seems you have control of it, but your cousin. Face, it, what you know about her is gone, you lose." She snapped her fingers as Blu got up and stands at the side of the doctor.

"No, I refuse to believe that, she's not gone, you brainwashed her!" he shouted as eye grew tension.

"If you want to play with your cousin, be my guest." As she turned around and whispered to Blu's ear,

"My dear sweet Blu, break his heart for me. I have business to attend to." White waved, leaving the two on a face off, Blu walks to the doctor's tools table, and holds a scalpel in hand.

"Blu, don't do this to me, please." Marcus pleaded, but Blu made not emotion what so ever and charges Marcus with a scalpel striking him, but he dodged it and takes her hand to throw her down.

Looking straight at her eyes, as the two fights off strength, "Your better, then this cuz, please, I don't want to fight you." Marcus strained, struggling to get her to stop, but she head-buds him, as he backed off, Blu gets up and pulled up the pistol at gunpoint.

In the other room, looking at cameras again, White smiled, "Yes, my dear subject, that's it, kill him. Or, make him wish he should've stayed with you."

Blu hesitated to fire, as her hand shakes, Marcus notice the tears come out of her, "Blu?"

With her eyes still red, she took breathes as holding back her tears, "I…love you…but get away from here as far as possible,"

"Blu, I'm always here for, I'm not going to leave you, not like this. Just…come back to us-" she finally fired a shot, as it pushed him out of the window.

She slowly lowers the gun down, and looked down as Marcus was gone, but in sudden second, she collapsed as she is about to pass out.

"I know it hurts, dear, but face it. He could've be there for you, but he didn't, did he." White walks in with harsh truths.

"Your…wrong, he did, he come back for me…I just don't want him to suffer the risk, like he did back then. I…I did him a favor." Blu groaned.

Irritated, White walked again to her torso side, "Well, not with that shot you made, he won't come back. Stupid girl," kicked her in the gut, as Blu coughs and groans in pain, "and your hand is bleeding from such gun wound, oh well, we are still using your whole body to make one or two batches."

As men and scientists came in, they picked her up and took her away from the room, as White walked over and looked at the shattered window, "You know too well, Marcus, but not enough…to get what I wanted."


End file.
